


i bet you taste expensive

by svngjeng



Series: cozy love [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, It’s not that deep for more tags tbh, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngjeng/pseuds/svngjeng
Summary: In the end, Jungwon knows his hyung the best.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon
Series: cozy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153577
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	i bet you taste expensive

**Author's Note:**

> did this come out of nowhere? yeah lol. 
> 
> did i chose the title based on the song I’m listening? yeah. 
> 
> I was just thinking of what to do for wonnie’s bday and this idea happened? since it’s obviously /not/ his bday it’s a pre bday appreciation thingy ig 
> 
> please enjoy, it’s more mature(hence tag) they kiss and grope a bit, talk about sex and all if that’s not your cup, you’re free to leave, otherwise enjoy ♥

Sunoo isn’t feeling well.

“I just don’t understand–” Sunghoon’s voice cuts through the otherwise silent room like ice. “–why he won’t accept any help, he obviously needs it.”

Scratch that, Sunoo is _livid._

Jay tries to calm his friend down, his eyes apologetic when they meet his. So Sunoo does what he always did, he clenches his teeth, nods with the promise of not making any scene. He won’t burden his hyungs just because of one insensitive asshole.

Still, just once he would like to punch that pretty motherfucker square in the face, admittedly not mid comeback prep, but yeah.

Once. Or twice.

His whole body goes tense when he feels a hand on his lower back, that is until the person starts to speak.

“ _Sunghoonie hyung_ , that’s enough.” Jungwon’s voice is soft but the order is clear. “I will take Sunoo hyung home and talk with him. You can stay a bit longer.” Which really meant to give them time to talk in private, everyone nods in agreement and he takes Sunoo by the hand.

On the way out he purposely makes eye contact with Sunghoon, his mouth twists into a sly smirk when he looks towards Jay and Heeseung, who are playing around now with Jay laughing loudly and leaning onto his hyung. Nothing brings him more satisfaction than to see Sunghoon’s face grimace before changing back into a mask of indifference.

In the end he’s going to be the one listening to all his petty complaints, but for now it’s worth it. Jungwon pulls him harder, when he realizes he’s slacking off and he speeds up his steps, obedient, quietly following his leader.

The ride back is spent in silence, enjoying each others presence.

At home Sunoo throws himself on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Shoot, I’m ready. Tell me what I can do better, Won,” he breaks the silence, tone bitter and only wanting to get it over with.

He doesn’t expect the sudden weight on his lap, he welcomes it anyway. His hands automatically go to rest on Jungwon’s hips to steady him, more to _feel_ him really, and he looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “Shut up,” he curses cutely, ears already tinted red.

Sunoo chuckles. “I didn’t say anything yet~,” he answers cheekily, tone clearly mocking, knowing it annoys Jungwon. The other tries to glare at him and fails, it was clear he wanted to talk more than banter.

A shame.

“You did stay up late again reading comments.”

A statement, not a question. Sunoo stops rubbing soothing circles on Jungwons hips, instead he grabs onto them more tightly, trying to think of an answer.

His non answer is answer enough. “Their comments don’t say anything about _you_ , it’s just their own insecurities they try to project, you know that right?” Sunoo nods curtly, lips tightly pressed together. “Look at me please~,” he whines, knowing he’s weak to him acting cute in front of him, so he does.

Jungwon is looking at him full of love and adoration, it’s not the first time, but he still feels undeserving of it. His lips are pursed, as he tries to sort his thoughts out, knowing the younger waits for him patiently, like always.

“I just–,” he starts and stops immediately, shaking his head sadly. It’s not a new issue, however one that is still very much present. “–I’m trying. I act cute, I act cool, I keep my cheeks and they call me fat, I lose weight and they want me squishy, want my cute cheeks suddenly back. Most of the times I’m not sure if I’m an artist or a pretty doll they want to form into their ideal type. I’m human. It gets tiring, _I’m tired_ , sorry for rambling.”

Jungwon leans forward, starts to shower his whole face with little kisses, his thumbs carefully massaging his neck and he slowly feels Sunoo relax under his touch. When he’s satisfied enough he lays his forehead against his boyfriends and they just breathe like this, for a few moments, like they’re the only ones that matter.

“Telling you to ignore these comments is dumb, they exist. I can only show and tell you, how talented, hard working, kind hearted and beautiful from inside and outside you are and that I’m not the only one seeing it. The members, the staff and most importantly our precious Engenes do it too. You’re appreciated, their hero, their idol, the person they aspire to be, Sunoo–ah. Don’t let a few bad seeds destroy your whole garden of flowers.” Jungwon softly whispers the words, every single one clear and genuine, coming from the pits of his heart, from his kind soul and Sunoo feels as if he can breathe again.

In and out.

It’s not that he doesn’t know, he does, _of course_ he does. He sees, feels, the love and is grateful for this gift every day.

On some days the bad seeds, as Jungwon calls them, get to him. Those days are harder.

Sunoo places his hand on Jungwon’s cheek, loving the way his rough palm feels against his soft cheek, adores the way he snuggles into it with a content sigh and how his heart rate picks up just from his sweet gesture.

The person he is the most grateful to, will always be Yang Jungwon.

Their lips find each other naturally, a comfort they both always seek and while Sunoo intends to keep it simple, chaste, innocent, Jungwon has other plans. He moans into the kiss when he feels the other kiss back more intensely, feels him nimble softly at his lips and biting from time to time and when he starts to slowly move his hips on top of him, Sunoo swears he hears bells ring in the background.

Although Sunoo will surely go for hell for this, _gladly._

And with the breathy moan Jungwon suddenly gives out, so into his feelings, Sunoo forgets all his ration thoughts.

His hands find their way under his sweater, loving the way Jungwon shudders from the sudden attack, how he melts right under the touch of his fingertips. His eyes are slightly glazed over, red is painting his cheeks like apples he desires to take a bite from, one bite from the forbidden fruit is enough.

And when he starts to throw his head back, lost in desire and neck baring to him, so vulnerable, so lovely, so mesmerizing, a priceless view, Sunoo thinks _this is it._

“Stop,” he groans reluctantly, trying to get away from the temptation. A very hard endeavor considering Jungwon is desperately chasing his lips, whiny and still humping on him like a rabbit in heat, wild and beautiful. Worse is he nearly succeeds in sucking away the last bit of his sanity.

Nearly.

“Yang Jungwon, _stop,_ ” he repeats harsher and the other complies, clearly upset with a tiny pout on his face. In his disheveled state and panting hotly, Sunoo must be an absolute buffoon to turn down this delicious meal, right in front of him.

He softly runs his hand through Jungwon’s sweaty hair down to his, sadly unblemished, neck, and pulls him in for one long, last kiss as an apology, planting two on his hot cheeks as well. “I’m sorry, honey. The others will be back soon. I’m sure after last time Heeseung hyung _will_ kill us,” he reminds him gently, voice raspy and the tent in his pants a hurtful reminder of their activities.

Jungwon, bless his soul, climbs down from his lap and sits next to him, taking his arm to sneak it around him, cuddling into his side. Sunoo coos at him, it’s a side you rarely see from Jungwon and he feels so privileged so see it more often than others.

“I cleared the dorms for Valentine’s day,” Jungwon announces out of nowhere. Sunoo, who was trying to imagine Sunghoon naked to will his erection down, looks at him surprised, not knowing what to do with this information. “Alright,” he slowly says, counting in his head who he knew made plans before. “–what about dumb and dumber?”

Sunoo gets a chiding look in return for his question. “I asked Jay _hyung_ and he’ll take Sunghoon _hyung_ with him home.” Jungwon’s eyes sparkle as he tells him this excited, as if it’s so hard for him to convince Jay to say amen to anything he wants. And that other idiot can’t say no to Jay in return.

“Wait, wait, _wait_.” Sunoo starts to laugh heartily, Jungwon’s eyes crinkle in delight, he probably thinks the same as him. They share a similar thought process, it’s why they work so well together.

”You’re telling me _Sunghoon_ is going to Jay hyung’s _home_ on Valentine’s? Oh man, he’s _so_ gonna think there’s more than there is.” Sunoo snickers in glee, he can’t wait to see it happen.

Jungwon, the little shit that he is, shrugs his shoulder. “Deserved, he’s too much of an asshole to you at times.” Sunoo tightens his grip around him, mind full of protecting Jungwon from anyone and anything. “Don’t worry, it’s mutual haha. Though I still can’t believe this, would love to be there and actually _see_ it happen, damn. Like Jay is super dense~, sometimes I wonder if he just acts as if he doesn’t know Sunghoon has it bad for him?, but he’s also inexperienced so it might be legit. . .Anyway him also saying no one loves him, right in front of hyung’s sal–salad–“ Sunoo stops mid snorting, and gulps.

“You said the dorm will be _empty_ ,” he repeats in amazement. Jungwon isn’t looking him in the eyes when he nods. Sunoo’s brain stops functioning right then and there, literal head empty like their dorm will be.

On Valentine’s day.

Just them.

Sunoo and Jungwon.

Jungwon and Sunoo.

Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, coo–

“I want to do it then,” his boyfriend says matter of factly.

_It’s not so cool after all._

Sunoo stares at him, mouth hanging wide open, in shock. Jungwon closes his mouth for him with soft giggles. “I’m ready for you to fuck me, _hyung~_ ,” he breathes and bites on his lips, this in combination with the vulgar words and the needy way he pronounced hyung, makes Sunoo feel hot all over again, ready to abandon thoughts, who needs those anyway.

Not him.

“–don’t _get_ why you’re suddenly so rude to your hyung, Sunghoonie,” Jay lectures in a gentle but hard manner. Sunghoon groans as loud and frustrated as Sunoo feels. “You know what, _FINE_. I guess ’dense motherfucker’ really suits you, Park Jongseong,” he harshly snaps and promptly locks himself into the bathroom, shutting the door extra hard. “YAH!,” Jay screams after him, both confused and angry, not sure what just happened.

Sunoo sighs.

Jungwon stands up, the one in charge of Jay when Sunghoon raises his voice at him, which rarely happens. He doesn’t forget to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Valentine’s day,” he repeats, mischievously, voice sweet as honey. “Valentine’s day,” Sunoo promises, taking his pinky into his. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you _will_ forget your own name,” he adds, to fluster the younger at any chance given and a little payback for earlier. Jungwon shots him one last glare and runs after his hyung, who’s on his way out.

Jay knows if he’s going to stay and with how Sunghoon is acting, they would fight and say things they didn’t mean. Subconsciously he never intends to hurt his _friend._

Sunoo gags every time. Too sweet, too complicated, too childish.

“Off off,” Sunoo says, standing up and grabbing some snacks on the way. He knocks once. “Open up, Idiothoon. I got some snacks I wanna eat in the bathtub.”

The door clicks open and he goes inside.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is it, I hope it was enjoyable <3 lmk hhh 
> 
>   
> [ nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/svngjeng) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/svngjeng) if you don’t like to comment here or stuff :)


End file.
